


Fucked

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK/Stella, prompt: peg (ds_snippets amnesty challenge 7).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sisterofdream for insta-beta and inspiring a title!

"Uh," Ray said. "You really want to -- wow."

"_Ray_." Uh-oh. Stella was using the lawyer voice now, her face stern. Time to put up or shut up. "We talked about this. We agreed --"

"No, no, I know we agreed. I just ... uh." Ray scratched the back of his neck and winced. "I didn’t expect --" He gave up, instead staring and waving in the direction of Stella's hips, where a massive purple dildo rested, bobbing slightly in the harness she was wearing.

"You didn't expect _what_? I thought I was very clear about our arrangement. Equality in marriage, equality in the bedroom, remember?"

"Yeah, but ..." Ray looked down at his own dick, which had gone pretty much limp. "I'm not feeling very equal right now."

Stella huffed, rolled her eyes, and cocked her hip, which only made the ... thing ... in her harness jiggle more. Ray gave it the fish-eye. _Wow. Christ._

"I've always been open, accepting, and willing to try things, Ray. I was perfectly fine with you doing me, and don't give me any of this size queen crap because I'm quite sure the dimensions are the same." She grabbed the purple thing for emphasis and Ray tried not to recoil in horror. "If I could take it ..."

"Hey, I know my dick, okay?" His voice was only slightly higher than usual. "We've been together a long time. And that, that, that --" He gestured wildly. "-- that is not the same size. Nuh-uh."

Stella crossed her arms over her bare breasts and glared at him, eyes blazing, lips tight. She was so damn intimidating from the waist up that it made the waist-down part of her look as docile as a kitten.

"Aw, fuck," Ray said, and then climbed into bed, swearing.


End file.
